tactical sniper Seeley booth
by sithlord143
Summary: this is a story about Booth's life as a sniper please r


Chapter 1

Tactical sniper Seeley Booth was lying in a trench, wearing desert camo and aiming down his sniper scope to an enemy encampment. The rest of his squad was next to him all targeting different people, Booth heard over the radio "Three...two...one." at once all 4 snipers fired they all hit there targets with pinpoint accuracy.

Booth grimaced, he didn't like kill but it had to be done. Over the radio he heard commander Wilbrook saying "Well done boys, pack up and get back to HQ." Booth checked to make sure that none of the guards were watching, they were all too busy yelling about which direction the shots came from so Booth and his squad jumped up and started running towards the HQ.

Along the way booth thought why are they sending us back I though we were going to be picking off the rest of the encampment. But he trusted his superiors and concentrated on running back to their camp which had a jeep there.

They made it back without any trouble but when they got to the jeep and turned it on suddenly the sand leapt up all around them. They hit the gas and Booth jumped up into the turret that the jeep had and then looked around for the enemy. He saw a jeep driving along the top of one of the plateaus around them.

He opened up with the turret the jeep exploded and he saw a man fall off the edge and land hard, he didn't get up. Booth spun around to see two more jeeps on the other side he took care of them easily but when a bullet pinged off the side of the jeep he spun around and saw a tank and two jeeps blocking the exit.

The turret wasn't good enough to shoot down the tank but it finished the jeeps easily. Right after he destroyed the last jeep there was this blinding flash and Booth felt himself being thrown from the turret, then it all went black.

He woke up and his first though was everything hurts. His hand went to his holster to look for his weapon, but found it wasn't there and he was in a small cave. He saw a group of insurgents sitting by a fire he picked up a rock that was next to him in the cave and crawled over to the fire partly for stealth and partly because he couldn't walk.

As he inched closer one of the enemies took notice so Booth threw the rock and it hit the enemy in the head and knocked him over, he punched the other insurgent in the temple and kicked the other in the stomach and then took the gun out of the insurgent's pocket and shot him.

Booth crouched over by the fire and then the thought struck him my squad is dead he realized that if they were alive the insurgents would have taken them too he thought oh my god what am I going to do.

Panic struck him this had been the first time in his tour of duty that he hadn't been able to talk to his squad mates; they were like brothers to him. Now that he was without them he felt very alone. He decided to have a moment of reverence for his lost squad mates and start working towards HQ in the morning.

He had thought he was in pain when he woke up last time, this time it was excruciating he could barley move but he knew he would have to move soon. He got up and walked over to his stuff that was lying in a corner of the cave he put on his pack, his muscles screaming in protest and holstered the pistols in his ankle holster and waist holsters and slung his sniper rifle across his back but he knew he would have to get some kind of automatic weapon for close range engagement.

He grabbed a small automatic pistol off one of his captors and grabbed the keys he saw in one of his captor's pockets, there must be a jeep or humvee near-by so he got up and ran out of the cave. He looked around near the cave and found what he was looking for a jeep and a radio both useful for him and his Commanding Officers.

He got in and tested the key he heard the engine rumble. He stepped on the gas hard and sped out of the area around the cave he took his GPS out of his pack and saw he was about 10 miles away from his HQ so he took the radio out of his pack and set it to the frequency that his HQ was on and said "This is captain Seeley Booth do you read me, repeat do you read me?"

He waited for a moment then heard a voice on the other line saying "Roger captain Booth we read you we thought you and your squad were dead we lost radio contact a while ago."

Booth said quietly "The rest of my squad is dead we were hit by tank fire coming back from our last mission I survived and was captured."

The other voice said "Okay, where are you? What is your Estimated Time of Arrival?"

Booth said "I am about ten miles north of the camp my ETA is half an hour."

The other voice said "Okay we will be waiting for you. HQ out."

Booth kept on driving and while he did he thought about his squad all the times in basic training when they had helped him get through it and he forced those thought out of his mind, he could think about them later.

He drove into the camp and parked the jeep outside the main tent he stood inside and saluted "Captain Booth reporting, sir"

He waited for the CO to reply when he did he said "At ease soldier and take a seat, you look like hell."

Booth sat sown in the chair but jumped up when he heard a sound from out side it was coming from the radio he stole it said "This is Sergeant Cunningham me and one other soldier private knight have been captured we are requesting your assistance we are at latitude 33 degrees north and longitude 66 degrees east please send help soon we-" It cut out there.

Booth heard the sound of something metal smashing against skin and then it cut out. Booth said brusquely "Sir I have to go after them they are my squad members and they need my help."

Seeing how much this meant to him he said "Permission granted, captain my only orders are that you get one nights rest and check with the doctors to make sure you aren't hurt."

Booth had wanted to go right there and then but once seeing the logic of the request he said" Yes sir." and went the medical tent. The doctors cleared him for combat and Booth realizing how tired he was fell onto his cot and went to sleep.


End file.
